VANQUISH
by Chizawa95
Summary: "Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa padamu untuk sekarang. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya akan bilang- Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dari posisinya. Pemuda itupun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna putih dari saku celananya kemudian meletakkannya di atas kursi tersebut. "Aku pamit, Sungmin." , KyuMin. Boys Love, Romance.


**VANQUISH**

KyuMin © God

Story © Chizawa Lynch

Rated : T

~KyuMin~

Warning : Mungkin OOC, Typo, Gaje. dll.

Genre : Drama & Romance

.

Boys Love

.

Point of View : Author

.

0o0o0

.

Derap langkah tenangnya menapaki keramik yang berbentuk persegi panjang disana, kedua kakinya melangkah lurus seolah mengayun begitu lepas. Dengan kemeja berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak, serta terusan jeans berwarna hitam, Sosok tinggi dan tegap tersebut kian mempercepat langkahnya ketika kedua orbs matanya sudah menangkap sebuah ruangan yang merupakan tempatnya menempah ilmu selama ini.

Sosok itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang Pria yang kini tengah bersekolah di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi Negeri ternama. Sosok yang terus tersenyum dalam langkahnya.

Kondisi kelas nampak sudah ramai, deretan kursi-kursi hampir semuanya sudah terisi, mungkin hanya menyisakan satu hingga lima tempat kosong lagi. Dirinya segera bergerak menuju salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok depan. Dengan pelan dirinya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi tersebut dan meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi bertengger di punggungnya di atas meja berwarna coklat tersebut.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada tiap sudut ruangan. Seolah-olah tengah menyeleksi tiap orang-orang menggunakan matanya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menghela nafas panjangnya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Membolos lagi? Ck. Sungmin, kumohon berhentilah membuatku seperti ini." Gumamnya gusar.

.

.

Kedua lengannya bertumpu pada pinggiran pembatas dinding yang berada di atap gedung. Pandangan matanya menatap bosan kearah bawah gedung. Memperlihatkan Mahasiswa atau Mahasiswi yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Kau disini?"

Sebuah suara bass masuk menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang ada di balik punggungnya ini sekarang.

"Kau lagi. Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar nada sinis yang entah sudah keberapa kali dirinya dapatkan dari sosok di hadapannya ini. Sosok yang masih bertahan membelakanginya.

"Kau membolos lagi Min. Itu sebabnya aku kembali muncul." Tukas Kyuhyun dengan suara tenangnya.

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut.

Dasar pria konyol!

"Jadi, kalau aku tidak membolos lagi. Kau tidak akan mempunyai alasan lain kan untuk menampakkan wajahmu lagi di depanku? Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun memperbaiki ekspresinya kembali. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, berdiri tepat di samping pemuda itu. Kyuhyun seketika langsung menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kearah Sungmin, membuat sosok itu sedikit melirik kearah botol tersebut.

"Ambillah, aku sengaja membawakannya untukmu. Kau pasti haus."

Cukup lama Sungmin hanya memandangi botol tersebut dengan pandangan datarnya. Namun berselang dari itu, ia pun segera meraih botol tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin menerima pemberiannya. Entah kenapa rasanya semua bebannya lenyap begitu saja.

Namun, lengkungan yang terbentuk dari kedua sudut bibirnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu seketika menghilang begitu saja. Kini Bolamata hitam yang bersinar bak kristal tadi telah berubah menjadi kelam.

"Kau membuangnya lagi?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemah.

Sungmin memangku wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangannya, sementara itu sikunya tengah bertumpu pada dinding pembatas tersebut.

"Sudah sering kukatakan, anggap saja aku sudah meminumnya." Jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Benaknya sudah mulai bergemuruh hebat saat ini. Ya, apa yang sedang kau harapkan Kyu? Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kecewa. Bukan kecewa terhadap Sungmin. Hanya saja kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu."

Spontan wajah itu mendongak dan menatap sosok Sungmin yang nampak baru saja memanggilnya. Perasaan kecewa itu dengan cepat langsung berubah menjadi kebahagiaan saat bibir Sungmin menyebut namanya,

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Apa yang membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini padanya?

Sementara itu, mendengar belum adanya jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dirinya layangkan. Sungmin tersenyum sinis seketika.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti menyukaiku."

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?" Dahi Sungmin mengernyit akan hal itu. Tidak? Lalu kenapa dia selalu menampakkan wajahnya itu di depannya!

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau selalu mengusikku?" Tanya Sungmin sengit sambil menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tenang.

"Mengusik bukan berarti menyukai bukan? Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Kyuhyun bergerak menjauhi tembok pembatas tersebut. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan sosok Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

Dan Sungmin? Dia hanya menatap sosok itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sungmin memindahkan fokus pandangnya kearah salah satu titik. Dimana disana nampak sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki halaman gedung. Begitu lama pemuda itu termangu dalam posisinya. Entah apa yang sedang dirinya pikirkan saat itu. Sungmin baru tersadar dari segala lamunannya saat kulitnya merasakan suatu benda cair yang membuat kulitnya basah dan terasa dingin. Dan begitu sialnya hujan begitu cepat bertambah deras. Membuat baju yang tengah dirinya kenakan terpaksa basah.

Sungmin segera berlari kearah dimana dirinya sekiranya dapat berlindung. Setibanya di tempat yang juga masih di atas atap tersebut. Sungmin mengusap-ngusap kedua telapak tangannya agar beradu. Berharap rasa dinginnya dapat sedikit berkurang. Sungmin pun mulai beralih pada pakaian yang tengah dirinya kenakan saat itu. Nampak jelas dirinya tengah mencoba untuk mengeringkannya.

"Ish. Sial!" Umpatnya seketika.

Sungmin terus-terusan berdumel dalam derasnya bunyi guyuran hujan yang turun. Hingga dumelan yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya itu seketika terhenti saat dirinya merasakan sebuah benda lembut dan hangat tengah tersampir di bahunya, menutupi tubuhnya yang basah.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan pada akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata elang milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama dan hal itu membuat Sungmin terpaku menatap wajah pemuda tersebut.

Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Ada rasa yang aneh, sungguh!

"Apa kau tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi dari tempat ini dan mengeringkan pakaianmu? Setidaknya kau harus menyayangi tubuhmu sendiri. Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin masih diam mematung. Pemuda manis itu nampak tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ekor matanya hanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari sana.

"Ambillah."

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya saat pemuda itu tengah menyodorkan payung yang baru saja dirinya ambil tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan aku."

"Tapi kau juga basah."

"Sudah kukatakan itu tidak masalah."

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil payung tersebut. Dan setelah itu ia kembali mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terima Ka-" Sungmin seketika menghentikan ucapannya saat itu.

"Hei.." Panggilnya dengan nada lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap ekspresi Sungmin yang berada di depannya itu dengan heran.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia mendapati perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin masih belum menjawab dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Dengan ragu-ragu pemuda itu menunduk kearah baju yang tengah dirinya kenakan saat itu. Matanya melebar saat melihat bercak darah sudah ada disana. Kyuhyun menyentuh area hidungnya.

Benar, darah.

"Aishh!"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi. Pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam mematung pada posisinya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar saat ini. Sungmin benar-benar merasa gusar.

"Oh Tuhan! Sungmin."

Sebuah teriakan membuyarkan segala pikirannya saat itu. Seorang Wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian khas Dosen tersebut segera menghampiri sosoknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Astaga, kau membuat kami khawatir Min! Padahal orangtuamu sudah berbaik hati menjadi donatur terbesar disini. Mana mungkin kami mengabaikan anaknya seperti ini. Ayo jalan, bajumu basah. Kau harus mengeringkannya terlebih dahulu."

Dan terus seperti ini. Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Semua orang yang berlaku baik padanya hanyalah orang yang gila harta.

'Penjilat'

.

.

Bunyi air yang mengalir dari keran itu terdengar bergemericik. Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelah habis membasuh wajahnya, Kyuhyun kembali memutar keran tersebut agar berhenti mengalirkan isinya. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mendapati sosoknya di cermin yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Dia sudah melihatnya." Ujarnya pelan.

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya cukup panjang dan menghembuskannya seketika. Kyuhyun membuka kemejanya yang sudah ternoda dengan darah serta basah akibat air hujan tersebut. Dan sebagai gantinya, Pemuda tersebut mengenakan jaketnya untuk melapisi Kaos Putih yang juga tengah dia kenakan tersebut.

Saat ingin menutup ranselnya kembali, matanya berhenti pada satu titik fokus, Sebuah catatan kecil. Secarik kertas yang membuatnya kian gusar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin sengaja sudah berdiri di depan ruangan kelas dimana Kyuhyun tengah menjalani mata kuliahnya. Nampak ia berdiri dengan gelisah saat itu. Gerak kaki gelisahnya seketika terhenti saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan memunculkan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi dari dalam sana.

Sungmin segera melangkah menghampiri sosok Kyuhyun yang juga baru saja keluar dari kelasnya saat itu. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kaget sekaligus heran.

"Kau- sedang apa disini?" Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya saat itu.

"Kemarin itu- kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin padanya. Syukurlah, setidaknya orang ini mencemaskannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Sungmin mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

"Baguslah, kupikir kau sedang sakit keras. Akan susah kalau orang-orang tahu kalau aku membuat orang yang tengah sakit keras kehujanan seperti kemarin. Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba meninggal? Menyusahkan saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar mendengarnya.

Sungmin melirik kearah tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang sebuah botol minum saat itu. "Kau mau memberikanku itu lagi?" tanyanya sinis. Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat kearah botol yang berada di genggamannya saat itu. "Y-ya." Jawabnya

Sungmin segera menarik botol tersebut dari Kyuhyun dan kembali tanpa melihatnya sekalipun, Sungmin segera membuangnya ke dalam kotak sampah yang ada disana.

"Aku sudah meminumnya. Terima Kasih."

Dan sosok Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh tersebut.

"Sama-sama, Min."

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya baru satu langkah menginjak area atap sekolah. Pemuda itu memandangi sosok Sungmin yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping di salah satu kursi panjang disana.

Perlahan pemuda tersebut menyeret kedua kakinya mendekat. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul memandangi wajah damai tersebut.

"Kalau saja kau selalu memasang wajah seperti ini tiap harinya. Tidak apa walau itu bukan untukku. Aku hanya ingin lebih sering melihatnya." ujarnya pelan. "Aku jadi merasa takut. Bagaimana rasanya apabila saat aku melihat wajahmu lagi dan aku tak merasa apa-apa lagi padamu? Apa itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi baik?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa nafasnya terasa mencekat di tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun menarik sebuah tanaman besar yang berada tidak jauh dari posisinya. Pemuda itupun meletakkannya tepat di samping dimana Sungmin tengah tertidur, melindungi kepala Sungmin agar tak terlalu terkena sinar matahari.

"Kondisiku memburuk. Kemarin kau lihat sendiri hidungku mengeluarkan darah. Jadi kedepannya mungkin aku akan jarang masuk kuliah, kurasa aku akan lama menghabiskan waktu di Rumah Sakit. Entah sampai kapan." Kyuhyun terus berbicara seakan-akan Sungmin mau mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar lebih bisa menyetarakan matanya dengan wajah terlelap Sungmin. Memandangnya dengan lembut dan penuh haru.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung ingin mengatakan apa padamu untuk sekarang. Tapi sepertinya aku hanya akan bilang- Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dari posisinya. Pemuda itupun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna putih dari saku celananya kemudian meletakkannya di atas kursi tersebut.

"Aku pamit, Sungmin."

.

.

Sosok yang nampak terlelap tersebut mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bertanda akan segera membuka matanya.

Setelah kedua matanya terbuka, Sungmin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Matanya seketika terhenti pada kertas putih yang terdapat di kursi tersebut. Sungmin meraih kertas itu dan mulai memandanginya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Apa ini?"

Sungmin pun mulai membuka lipatan-lipatan pada kertas tersebut. Matanya mulai meneliti tiap deretan-deretan kata yang tertera disana.

Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam sembari terus memandangi tulisan-tulisan pada kertas tersebut. Dirinya merasakan ada yang sesak di dadanya. Tangannya bergetar saat masih memegang erat kedua sisi kertas putih itu.

| Aku mencintaimu. |

Dirinya membaca sebuah tulisan singkat disana, tulisan yang terdapat pada potongan-potongan kertas kecil yang bertuliskan kalimat yang sama. Kertas kecil yang juga terselip pada satu kertas besar disana. Sungmin menyentuh potongan-potongan itu dengan ragu.

"Ternyata kau menyelipkan kertas bertuliskan kalimat bodoh ini di tiap botol yang kau berikan padaku itu?"

Sungmin merasa ada sebuah benda keras yang tengah menghantam jantungnya telak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya terhenyak.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan selalu membuang botol minum pemberianmu. Bagaimana bisa aku membacanya?" Sungmin berbicara seakan-akan sosok Kyuhyun berada orang itu bodoh sekali? Bahkan untuk memperhatikan tiap botol yang akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyun saja pun dia tak pernah. Yang ada malah membuangnya begitu saja.

"Bodoh. Apa kau pikir begitu susahnya mengatakannya langsung?"

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menapaki lorong-lorong kelas. Langkahnya seketika berhenti saat dirinya tengah berada tepat di depan kelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin beringsut mendekati pintu kelas tersebut. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat isi kelas dengan sempurna.

Namun, sepertinya Sungmin tak menangkap tanda-tanda bahwa sosok itu ada disana.

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari isi kelas. Membuat ia berhenti mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Saat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, nampak sesosok gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya tengah melihat kearahnya.

"Kau- Sungmin kan?"

Gadis asing itu nampak melempar tatapan sinis kearah Sungmin. Tatapan yang benar-benar menusuk. Sungmin hanya diam saat mendapatkan tatapan tak mengenakkan tersebut. Dia hanya malas meladeninya.

"Kyuhyun terlalu kasihan. Dia orang yang baik. Tapi sayang, dia menyukai orang yang tak memiliki hati sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak mengerti maksudku? Baiklah, entah ini akan baik atau tidak untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aku sahabatnya, aku tahu Kyuhyun seperti apa. Dan aku yakin sekarang dia sedang membutuhkanmu." Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, membutuhkannya? Ck, konyol. "Bukan urusanku, dia mau seperti apa sekarang itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

Sungmin spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti saat itu juga. Bolamatanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sungmin masih pada posisinya.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara."

Gadis itu bergerak mendekat kearah Sungmin berdiri. Memberikan sebuah kertas kecil padanya.

"Silahkan pergi ke Rumah Sakit ini, kalau kau mau."

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan Sungmin menapaki lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut. Aroma medis begitu kental disana. Langkahnya berhenti saat sebuah ruangan bernomor 137 sudah menembus retina matanya. Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk masuk sepertinya. Ia tercekat saat pintu yang sedari tadi dirinya pandangi terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Memunculkan sesosok wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu tersebut. Wanita paruh baya itu memandangi Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Siapa? Apa temannya Kyuhyun?" Sungmin bingung untuk mengatakan hal seperti apa saat ini.

"Selamat Siang, perkenalkan aku Sungmin. Aku-"

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya saat wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. "Ya, saya Sungmin. Anda tahu saya? " Tanya Sungmin sopan. Wanita itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Cukup lama Sungmin terdiam setelah mendengar ajakan wanita itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk menerimanya. "Tentu saja."

Sungmin dan Ibu Kyuhyun pun segera duduk di salah satu deretan kursi-kursi yang menjadi tempat para keluarga pasien menunggu. "Senang bertemu denganmu Sungmin. Ternyata benar apa yang sering dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kau sangat manis." Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil untuk merespon perkataan Ibu Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Bibi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Kyuhyun, dia sebenarnya sakit apa?" Wanita itu tersenyum hambar mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin.

"Tumor otak." Sungmin tertegun mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun bisa menderita penyakit seperti itu. Saat mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan senyum bodohnya itu di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Ada, dengan melakukan operasi." Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lega."Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau melakukannya."

Sungmin langsung kembali menatap wajah wanita tersebut. Kini ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari ekspresi penuh kelegaan menjadi bingung. "Tidak mau? Kenapa?" Wanita tersebut menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Dia selalu beralasan itu karna kau."

"Aku?" Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Operasi akan membuat semua memori otak yang ada sebelumnya akan hilang. Itu sebabnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin melupakanmu."

Sungmin memandang sendu kearah Ibu Kyuhyun. Pria itu tak akan mengingatnya lagi setelah melakukan operasi? Sungmin meremas celananya erat. Kenapa rasanya tidak rela seperti ini?

"Sungmin, Bibi mohon, bujuk Kyuhyun agar mau operasi. Bibi mohon padamu." Dan setelah itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Sungmin melihat secara langsung bagaimana airmata seorang ibu mengalir karena mencemaskan anaknya,

.

.

Suara decitan pintu yang bergeseken dengan lantai membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda itu terpaku saat mendapati sosok Sungmin tengah berada di sana. Kyuhyun masih diam dan hanya mengikuti pergerakan pemuda itu yang semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya melalui matanya.

Sungmin duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur Kyuhyun. Ia nampak masih berekspresi datar saat itu. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sungmin bertanya masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya. Nampak jelas suaranya terdengar bergetar. Kyuhyun memandangi sosok Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. "Bodoh. Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan mulai menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pasti.

"Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun dengan segera menjawab. "Apa?"

"Lakukan operasi Kyu, secepatnya. Kumohon." Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan Sungmin. "Tidak, aku tidak mau." Pemuda itu langsung membuang wajahnya dari arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau kekanak-kanakan sekali seperti ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau sama saja seperti mereka di luar sana. Menyuruhku untuk operasi tanpa memperdulikan perasaanku."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau melakukan operasi? Kurasa itu bukan solusi yang buruk."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kumohon Kyu, Lakukanlah."

"Aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Kyuhyun berteriak pada akhirnya. Ekspresinya yang selalu menampakkan ketenangan kini berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh ketakutan. Ketakutan kehilangan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang kau takutkan hahh?" Sungmin ikut tersulut emosinya. Matanya mulai berair saat itu. Sungmin terus melanjutkan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun mau melakukan operasi terlepas dari apa alasan yang membuat Kyuhyun tak mau melakukannya.

"Kalau kau takut akan kehilangan ingatanmu, percayalah kau pasti akan mengingatnya kembali Kyu." Kyuhyun memandang nanar sosok Sungmin yang tengah bicara padanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." lirih Kyuhyun. Mendengar alasan tersebut keluar langsung dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat cairan bening tersebut keluar dari mata Sungmin.

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku pasti akan membuatmu mengingatku lagi. Kyu, percaya padaku." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpapasan, dan aku mengabaikanmu? Apa kau akan merasa baik-baik saja? Ketika kau mengenal seseorang dan orang itu malah mengabaikanmu.. Aku tahu rasanya akan sakit, jadi.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat itu. Mungkin ini karma. Jika dulu dia yang selalu mengabaikan Kyuhyun seperti tak mengenalnya. Kali ini maka ia yang akan mengalaminya.

"Gwanchana, aku akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

**| 1 Tahun kemudian |**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat semilir angin menerpa kulit wajahnya. Ini sudah 12 Bulan, dan Kyuhyun sudah melewati operasinya dengan baik.

Ya, Pria itu memang benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun sejak hari operasi tersebut. Saat sehari setelah operasi itu selesai, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin dan bahkan kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan bingung, dan saat mereka berpapasan disinipun, dia tak bereaksi apa-apa terhadapnya. Menyakitkan memang, tapi, bukankah pria itu sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk bertahan? Jadi tak ada alasan untuk menyerah.

Sungmin menenggakkan tubuhnya secara benar. Ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat retina matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul dari pintu yang menjadi penghubung atap gedung dengan lantai di bawahnya.

"Ehm, itu, maaf mengganggumu. A-aku, aishh! Aku pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun langsung bergegas memutar badannya untuk pergi, namun-

"Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan niatnya dan kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin yang memanggilnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan setelah merasa posisinya sudah pas, dirinya pun berhenti.

Sungmin melirik kearah benda yang tengah dibawa oleh Kyuhyun saat itu. Botol minum, walau botol tersebut nampak disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya mata Sungmin masih cukup tajam untuk mendeteksinya. Walaupun semua memorinya menghilang, tapi nampaknya pemuda itu tak bisa meninggalkan kebiasaannya.

"Boleh aku meminta botolmu?"

"Apa?"

Ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah pucat pasih saat itu.

"Itu, botol ini.. Aku.. Botol ini.." Kyuhyun mulai bergumam tak jelas. Kegugupan begitu nampak pada dirinya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Sungmin merampas paksa botol itu darinya. Membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku, aku harus segera pergi!"

Dan tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, pemuda tersebut pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Dia kenapa?" gumamnya.

Sungmin membuka tutup botol tersebut dan mulai mengarahkannya pada bibirnya. Menenggak air yang ada disana.

"Uhuk!"

Sungmin tiba-tiba terbatuk saat sebuah benda asing nyaris masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin pun akhirnya menumpahkan semua air yang berada di dalam botol itu dan pada akhirnya matanya terpaku saat ada sebuah gulungan kertas kecil ada disana. Sungmin merundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Dengan perlahan dirinya membuka gulungan pada kertas itu dan mulai melihat apa yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung saat membaca isi yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut. Ia mendongak dan menatap kearah pintu dimana sosok Kyuhyun menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Kembali ia menatap kertas tersebut dan untuk beberapa saat sebuah senyumam muncul. Sungmin tersenyum simpul masih dengan mata menatap kalimat yang ada disana. Kalimat yang bertuliskan..

**| Aku menyukaimu. Lee Sungmin.|**

.

.

.

**It's not Ending, but It's Open Ending.**


End file.
